


That Night

by MaximusLove



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusLove/pseuds/MaximusLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Splinter recalls one particular night back in the future he spent with an alien female rat he fell in love with. Takes place in the world of TMNT Fast Forward. Rated Eplicit for adult themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this contains explicit sexual activity.

That Night-A TMNT Fast Forward Fanfic  
Splinter recalls one particular night he spent with an alien female rat he fell in love with.  
“Are nyou sure that it’ll work. Serling?” Splinter asked.  
“Hopefully, the machine should be fully functioning in a few moments.” Serling the robot replied. He was originally from the future, but came into the past with the turtles and their rat sensei.  
Splinter stared at the time machine, thinking back to his last night in the future.

 

In the future Splinter had fallen in love.  
He met a female alien rat named Simona.  
She was a little taller than splinter and had dark brown fur with black eyes.  
The two met at a bar one night and have been seeing each other ever since. They had been going out for nearly a year.  
Both shared interests in martial arts and a love of soap operas.  
Splinter never thought that he could find love, but was glad that he did.  
But sadness came when Cody informed him and his family that he and Donatello were almost finished with the time window. They would be back home tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.  
Splinter had to meet up with Simona and break the news to her.  
At first, she looked as sad as Splinter. But then she asked him if he could stay with her at her apartment for the night.  
Splinter knew what she was implying with this invitation and accepted.  
He and Simona felt ready to take this step in their relationship. An experience to remember before the two should part.

 

The two were going up an elevator holding hands.  
Simona looked at him and then at the number of floors they went up.  
Finally they made it up to Simona’s floor and entered the hallway.  
The walls were red with the lower part of them purple.  
The two lovers made to Simona’s apartment. Simone put her key in the lock and opened the door.  
Simona was the first to enter. Splinter followed after her.  
They made their way through the apartment into Simona’s bedroom, which was a big room.  
The bed was large had dark purple blankets and sheets and pillows.  
The carpet was also a dark purple.  
The window allowed a view of the outside world but could not be looked into from the outside.  
Simona changed out of her futuristic clothing into a bath robe.  
Splinter, already wearing a robe, just stuck with what he had.  
They both stood before the large bed.  
Simona looked him in the eyes.  
“Are you sure you’re ready?” Simona asked him.  
Splinter closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again.  
He had never done this before, but he was willing to go through with it since this would be perhaps his last night with Simona.  
“Yes, my love. I am ready.”  
He brought both his hands up to the knot that helped hold his robe up and slowly undid it.  
When the knot was undone, the robe opened up. Splinter then held his arms down and let his robe slide off his body and onto the floor. He stood naked before Simona.  
Simona looked at his body.  
It was gray with a white underbelly. It also looked thin and a bit muscular.  
Simona walked around Splinter, inspecting him.  
“My, you’re very fit, Splinter.” She said.  
Splinter smiled at the compliment. “Why thank you, Simona.”  
Simona felt his arms and saw how muscular they were. She looked at his back and legs. She reached down her hand and gave Splinter’s right butt cheek a light squeeze.

“Oh.” Splinter silently said, but felt turned on when Simona touched his butt.  
Then she stood in front of him and held his bottom jaw in her hand, turning his face this way and that.  
She smiled.  
“You’re quite a handsome specimen, aren’t you?”  
Splinter smiled.  
Simona brought her hand away and then removed her robe.  
Then it was Splinter’s turn to have a look at her body.  
Splinter thought that Simona’s body was just as lovely to look at. Especially with those big curves.  
Splinter walked around Simona in a circle and stood before her with his back to the bed.  
He placed his hands on her hips and looked at her, smiling.  
Simona smiled back.  
“Promise not to hurt me, sensei Splinter?” Simona asked.  
“I promise I will not hurt you.” Splinter said softly.  
“I promise not to hurt you either. Now let’s get started.”  
Simona lunged forward and knocked Splinter down onto the bed, her mouth against his.  
They laid the bed as Simona’s tongue made its way through Splinter’s lips and entered his mouth.  
Simona’s tongue explored his mouth and then allowed Splinter’s tongue to explore her mouth.  
They took turns rolling onto one another’s backs as they kissed so passionately.  
Then Splinter rolled Simona on her back and was on top of her.  
Then he pressed his groin down against hers.  
Now he was inside her.  
Splinter started to move the lower part of his body up and down.  
Loud breathing could be heard from both large rodents.  
Splinter’s moving himself up and down caused Simona to grip Splinter’s ass with both hands, which turned Splinter even more on.  
Splinter could feel a pressure building up inside him.  
It got bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and bigger until…  
He couldn’t hold it in anymore.  
Splinter let out a loud moan.  
So did Simona.  
But both sounded pleasurable.  
There was much more tossing, and kissing, and exploring each other’s bodies.  
Then darkness.

 

Splinter woke up a few hours later.  
He found himself lying on his back naked on Simona’s bed while she was wrapped up in her blankets.  
He looked over at the clock on the nightstand to his right. 1:27AM  
He looked back at Simona and smiled.  
He had to admit that she looked cute while she was sleeping.  
Splinter placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her lips.  
Then Simona woke up, as if from a spell like in a fairytale.  
She saw Splinter smiling and smiled back.  
“Hello beautiful.” The male rat said with a smile.  
Simona kissed him.  
“Hello yourself, handsome.”  
Then Simona lifted up her head and placed it on Splinter’s chest.  
Splinter looked up at the ceiling.  
A few moments passed.  
“Splinter?”  
Splinter looked down at Simona.  
She smiled.  
“You were absolutely amazing.”  
Splinter smiled as he put both his hands behind his head, adding as an extra support for the pillow he rested his head on He crossed his legs with his right leg over his left.  
He tapped his right foot up and down slowly.  
“Would you believe that that was the first time I ever had sex with someone?”  
“Really?” Simona asked, a little surprised.  
“Yes. I kid you not, Simona my darling.” Splinter said with a sexy smile.  
Simona then smiled back and kissed Splinter’s left cheek.  
“Well, you were still amazing nonetheless.”  
Then she removed herself from the blanket and got out of bed.  
Splinter lifted himself up a little on his elbows and looked up.  
“Where are you going, my darling?” He asked.  
Simona looked back and smiled.  
“Don’t worry, Splinter dear. I’m not leaving the room.”  
She walked over to her dressing table while swinging her hips from side to side.  
Splinter didn’t know if this was purposeful or not, but either way he liked it.  
Simona was at her dressing table for several minutes before she walked back to the bed.  
Splinter saw that she had purple lipstick on.  
His heart began to beat very fast.  
Simona slowly approached the bed, again swinging her hips from side to side, which made Splinter’s heart beat a little faster.  
She approached the bed and stood before Splinter.  
Then she placed both hands on Splinter’s right foot and commenced to massaging his feet.  
A pleasant sigh escaped the rodent as Simona rubbed his feet.  
He found it to be very relaxing.  
Splinter looked up at the ceiling again as Simona alternated between rubbing his right foot and left foot.  
This went on for half an hour, but to Splinter it felt like forever.  
A forever he didn’t mind being forever.  
Then the foot massaging stopped.  
But Splinter continued to stare up at the ceiling.  
A moment later, he could see Simona’s face above his.  
He smiled.  
Simona smiled back, with the purple lipstick on her lips.  
She leaned down and kissed Splinter’s forehead.  
She smiled at him one more time before commencing to rapidly kissing every inch of his face.  
Splinter smiled throughout the whole process, loving every second of it.  
Simona kissed Splinter’s face over and over again for several minutes before she kissed his lips and was done.  
Splinter was pretty sure that every inch of his face was now covered with purple lip marks.  
But he smiled nonetheless.  
“Now you’re mine, Splinter. I own you with these kiss marks upon your face.”  
“And I couldn’t be happier, Simona.” He said kissing her back.  
He kissed every inch of her face too until it too was covered in kiss marks.  
“Now I own you too.” Splinter said smiling.  
Simona smiled at him.  
“Indeed you do, Splinter dear.”

 

It was now 4:47AM  
Splinter looked at Simona resting beside him.  
Then he got up and headed towards the bathroom.  
“Where are you going?” Simona asked.  
Splinter turned back to her.  
“Is it okay if I use your shower?”  
“Yeah, but you’ll wash the kiss marks off.” Simona said.  
Splinter smiled at him. “Those marks will always be on my face, Simona. I promise.”  
Simona smiled and got up and walked over to him.  
“In that case, may I join you?”  
Splinter smiled.  
“It would be a pleasure, my darling.”

 

After spending like forty-five minutes in the shower together, Splinter and Simona both dried themselves off and walked back to the bed, hand in hand.  
They both lay down and fell asleep.  
Splinter woke up and looked at the clock again.  
It was 8:50AM and the sun shone brightly into the room.  
Splinter got up on his hands and knees on the bed and gently shook Simona’s shoulder while his face hovered over hers.  
“Simona? Simona?”  
Simona woke up.  
“Simona, my love. It’s time for me to go.”  
Simona looked up at him.  
“Please, don’t go my love. Please stay.”  
Splinter sighed sadly. “I wish I could, but my family and I must return to the past. It was nice being in the future, but we belong in the past.”  
Simona looked up at him sadly.  
“I’m going to miss you, Splinter. I love you.”  
Splinter smiled a sad smile and lowered his head so he could kiss Simona one last time.  
“I love you too, Simona.”  
Splinter got out of bed, got dressed, and then left Simona’s apartment while she placed her face into the pillow and silently cried.

 

Splinter thought that that would be the last time he would ever see Simona.  
But after he and his sons returned to the past, he discovered that Serling had built a time window of his own to return to the future.  
But after a little misadventure while using it, Serling decided to stay in the past.  
Then it hit him.  
Splinter asked Serling if he could activate it and bring someone from the future to this time, someone he knew.

 

Splinter stood before the time machine as Serling worked on it.  
After a few long moments spent fixing it, the machine came back on.  
Serling entered in a time and date and pushed a button.  
The time window opened and Splinter saw Simona through it.  
And Simona saw him.  
“Splinter?” She asked with a smile.  
“Yes my love, it is me.” He said.  
“Simona, would you like to live in the past with me?” Splinter asked.  
Simona stood silent for a second before smiling.  
“Oh yes, my love. Yes.”  
Splinter held out his hand.  
Simona held her hand out into the portal and it ended up in the present and took Splinter’s hand.  
He took Simona through the portal and brought her to his time.  
The portal disappeared.  
Splinter and Simona both looked at each other and smiled.  
Splinter kissed her.  
“Welcome to the 21st century, my love.”  
THE END


End file.
